


Stony - czyli jak do tego doszło...

by LionLena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, metions about sex
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: To będzie seria krótkich prac napisanych po wylosowaniu karteczek z "słowa-klucze". Wszystkie obracają się wokół stony. Póki co nie zakładam jednak treści 18+. Jeśli takie się pojawią to na pewno zmieni się kategoria i pojawią odpowiednie tagi ;)Większość z tych pracy pojawiła się już na moim koncie na Deviantart.(Więc spokojnie, to nie plagiat)





	1. Rocznica

**Author's Note:**

> To będzie seria krótkich prac napisanych po wylosowaniu karteczek z "słowa-klucze". Wszystkie obracają się wokół stony. Póki co nie zakładam jednak treści 18+. Jeśli takie się pojawią to na pewno zmieni się kategoria i pojawią odpowiednie tagi ;)
> 
> Większość z tych pracy pojawiła się już na moim koncie na Deviantart.  
> (Więc spokojnie, to nie plagiat)

_Steve/Tony/kokardka/zbroja_

Tony po raz kolejny okrążył swój ogromny salon i z niepokojem spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe. Steve miał wkrótce wrócić, a on nic dla niego nie miał. Wciąż zastanawiał się jak mogło do tego dojść? Jak mógł zapomnieć o ich rocznicy?  
Dokładnie rok wcześniej w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział to co dręczyło go miesiącami. Wyznał Kapitanowi miłość i ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, ten wielki, niedorzecznie przystojny mężczyzna nie odepchnął go. A tego się właśnie spodziewał. Nie liczył na odwzajemnione uczucia. Po prostu chciał to z siebie wyrzucić i miał przygotowany lód na opuchniętą szczękę, bo według jego logiki tak właśnie miało się to zakończyć.  
Jednak wbrew jego logice, Steve złapał go za przód koszuli, przyciągnął do siebie i wpił usta w jego, a kiedy pocałunek się skończył wymruczał:  
\- Myślałem, że nigdy tego nie przyznasz, że jesteś zbyt dumny.  
Tony zamilkł na dobre pół godziny. Po prostu gapił się w te szczenięce, niebieskie oczy, w te pulchne usta, blond włosy i milczał. Gdy Steve zaczął się już o niego poważnie martwić, Stark w końcu odparł:  
\- Świetnie, więc od dziś jesteśmy parą.  
Blondyn nie wyraził żadnego sprzeciwu i tak się wszystko zaczęło.  
Problem w tym, że Tony czuł, że dziś się wszystko skończy.  
Spojrzał przed siebie i syknął ze złością.  
\- Jak mogłeś mi nie przypomnieć Jarvis?!  
AI odparł spokojnie:  
\- Przypominałem wielokrotnie, ale pan był wciąż zajęty pracą.  
Brunet zignorował go i zapytał:  
\- Za ile Cap będzie w domu?  
\- Według moich obliczeń, za dziesięć minut.  
\- Aaaa!!! Ok, spokojnie... Wiem! Przyślij mi tu moją zbroję, tą niebiesko białą, a ja idę czegoś poszukać w szafie...

Steve wszedł z szerokim uśmiechem do domu.  
\- Tony, jestem!  
\- W sypialni!  
Zmarszczył brwi i odłożył na stolik w salonie prezent zapakowany w czerwono-złoty papier.  
Na moment go zamurowało, gdy zobaczył Iron Man'a stojącego na środku pokoju w swojej najnowszej zbroi z wielką, niebieską kokardką przyklejoną do reaktora.  
Steve był pewny, że taką samą widział miesiąc wcześniej na prezencie pod choinką.  
Zmrużył oczy i przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- To prezent na naszą rocznice.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.  
\- Zapomniałeś, prawda?  
\- Nie... Jarvis zapomniał!  
\- Przypominałem panu wielokrotnie.  
\- Ok, ale byłem... - Opuścił głowę na dół i mimo, że jego głos był zniekształcony, to słychać było smutek. - Przepraszam Steve.  
Kapitan podszedł do niego i delikatnie zapukał w hełm.  
\- Prawda jest taka, że prawdziwym prezentem jest dla mnie zawartość tej zbroi.  
Tony odsłonił swoją twarz i mruknął:  
\- To niedorzecznie romantyczne.  
\- Możliwe - odparł i wzruszył ramionami. - A teraz, czy pozwolisz mi rozpakować mój prezent?  
Na twarzy Starka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i po chwili stał już przed blondynem w zwykłych ubraniach.  
\- Jutro kupię ci coś wystrzałowego. Co tylko chcesz. Może być dom na Hawajach, ten najnowszy model harleya, albo...  
Steve złapał go za przód koszuli, przyciągnął do siebie i przerwał jego monolog całując go namiętnie. Nie potrzebował żadnego prezentu oprócz miłości Tony'go.  
***


	2. Siniak w kształcie Kanady

_"Dlaczego nie doceniasz mojego poczucia humoru?"_

 

Steve spojrzał z nieukrywaną złością na Tony'go.  
\- Mogłeś zginąć. Kazałem ci...  
\- Tak, tak, tak.  
Iron Man machnął lekceważąco ręką, co wywołało jeszcze większą złość w Kapitanie.  
\- Sam stwierdziłeś, że te stwory reagują na ciepło, a twoja zbroja wydziela go tyle...  
\- Skończ już! Tak wiem, że działałem na nie jak miód na pszczółki i wszystkie skupiły się na mnie, ale co... Miałem stać z boku i patrzeć, jak obrywacie?  
\- Jakoś dalibyśmy sobie radę, a ty... - Urwał i wpatrywał się w milionera.  
Przez cały czas trwającej ich dyskusji, roboty zdejmowały zbroję i w końcu Steve zobaczył Stark'a bez niej. Dostrzegł sińce i zadrapania na jego twarzy, ramionach i plamę krwi na białej podkoszulce.  
\- Tony - szepnął zbliżając się do niego. - Zarzekałeś się, że nie oberwałeś za mocno.  
Brunet przez moment poczuł się speszony bliskością Kapitana. Odsunął się dwa kroki w tył i podciągnął materiał, żeby zobaczyć ranę. Nie była bardzo głęboka, ale wokół niej powstał już spory siniak.  
\- A to... Nic takiego. Spójrz, jest w kształcie Kanady. Myślisz, że dzięki temu dadzą mi ich obywatelstwo, albo nieograniczoną, bezpłatną dostawę syropu klonowego?  
Steve spojrzał na niego rozczarowany i mruknął:  
\- Przyniosę lód.  
\- Tylko uważaj Mrożonka, żebyś nie wziął go za dużo.  
Tony miał wrażenie, że jego słowa wręcz odbiły się od szerokich pleców Kapitana. Przygryzł lekko wargę i pokuśtykał w stronę kanapy.  
Steve wrócił zaledwie minutę później. Wyglądał na przybitego, gdy podawał przyjacielowi chłodną paczkę.  
\- Jak odpoczniesz, to idź do skrzydła medycznego.  
\- Po co? Nie mają tam takich powabnych pielęgniarek jak ty.  
Kapitan zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przez zęby wysyczał:  
\- Przestaniesz żartować?  
Tony uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie.  
\- Dlaczego nie doceniasz mojego poczucia humoru?  
Steve wciągnął powietrze przez nos i coś w nim nagle wybuchło.  
\- Bo to nie jest śmieszne! Nie chcę mi się śmiać, kiedy patrzę jak spadasz z nieba! Kiedy patrzę jak jakieś kosmiczne stwory rzucają tobą jak szmacianą lalką, albo kiedy...  
Zamilkł i zajął miejsce obok Tony'go, który siedział w kompletnym szoku.  
Stark w końcu poruszył się, przesuwając bliżej blondyna.  
\- Wyluzuj - powiedział i delikatnie poklepał Kapitana po ramieniu. - Pójdę do lekarzy. I... Wiesz jaki jestem. Wolę wszystko obracać w żart.  
\- Czasem mógłbyś być trochę bardziej poważny - burknął.  
\- Ok. Jestem teraz śmiertelnie poważny. Czy ty naprawdę przed chwilą na mnie nakrzyczałeś, jak spanikowana żona?  
Steve spojrzał na niego. Na jego twarzy w końcu pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Jesteś okropny - stwierdził.  
\- A ty przewrażliwiony.  
\- A ty arogancki.  
Tony zaśmiał się, a jego śmiech był na tyle zaraźliwy, że po chwili śmiali się obaj. Miał nadzieję, że Kapitan nie dostrzegł delikatnego rumieńca na jego twarzy, ani tego jak bardzo doceniał jego troskę.  
***


	3. 20 minut

_"Nie spałem od wieków."/"Twoja kolej, aby zrobić obiad."_

Tony wszedł niemrawo do wspólnego pokoju. Pracował bez przerwy prawie dwadzieścia godzin i pracowałby dalej, gdyby nie Jarvis, który zagroził mu, że włączy spryskiwacze, jeśli nie zrobi sobie przerwy. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że jego własny program komputerowy działał przeciwko niemu.  
Choć każdy inny raczej stwierdziłby, że AI robi to dla dobra swojego stworzyciela.

Stark właściwie nie wiedział do końca, czemu nie udał się na swoje piętro, do swojej sypialni i do swojego łóżka. Może zmęczenie sprawiało, że był bardziej skłonny do szukania towarzystwa. I takowe znalazł. I to dokładnie to, którego szukał.

Steve siedział na kanapie i czytał książkę. Widząc Starka najpierw uśmiechnął się, a potem zmarszczył brwi dostrzegając sińce pod oczami bruneta.  
\- Znowu się przepracowujesz.  
\- Gdzie tam - mruknął i w tym samym momencie padł na kanapę tak, że jego nogi znajdowały się na kolanach Steve'a.  
Żaden z nich jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. To było dość częste w ich przyjaźni. Stark nie należał raczej do ludzi, którzy szanowali przestrzeń osobistą innych, a Steve... Im dłużej znał Tony'go tym na więcej mu pozwalał i tolerował jego wybryki. I tylko reszta drużyny uważała, że to wcale nie jest normalne, przyjacielskie zachowanie.  
\- Nie spałem od wieków - jęknął i zakrył ręką oczy.  
\- A czyja to wina?  
\- Hmm... Możliwe, że tych wszystkich złoczyńców, przez których muszę ulepszać swoje zbroje.  
\- Acha.  
Kilka kolejnych minut spędzili w spokojnej ciszy, która nie krępowała żadnego z nich. Steve ponownie zanurzył się w lekturze, a Tony zaczął przysypiać, ale nagle westchnął i mruknął:  
\- Chyba jestem głodny.  
Kapitan odłożył książkę zdając sobie sprawę, że Stark tak łatwo nie pozwoli mu go zignorować.  
\- Twoja kolej, aby zrobić obiad - odparł ze spokojem i położył dłoń na kolanie miliardera.  
Tony zmrużył oczy, na chwilę zapominając o wszystkim innym i skupił się na cieple bijącym z dużej dłoni. Miał wrażenie, że uczucie to wędruje wzdłuż jego nogi, przez brzuch i dociera do piersi.  
\- Serio? - mruknął nagle, wyrywając się z letargu.  
\- Śmiertelnie serio.  
\- Ech, no dobra. - Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i po chwili oświadczył. - Gotowe. Obiad będzie za dwadzieścia minut. Obudź mnie proszę, jak przybędzie.  
Steve pokręcił głową, ale nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu. Czego on się spodziewał po Tony'm Starku? Oczywiście, że zamówił jedzenie z dostawą.  
Kapitan złapał koc leżący na oparciu i przykrył nim bruneta uważając, by go za bardzo nie ruszać. Chciał wrócić do swojej lektury, ale nie potrafił. Co chwilę spoglądał na spokojną twarz Starka i wsłuchiwał się w jego równomierny oddech. Coś w głębi niego liczyło na to, że spóźnią się z dostawą i pozwolą by ta chwila trwała dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut.  
***


	4. Bal

_"Zanim zamkniesz drzwi, posłuchaj mnie, Tony."_

Było niewiele rzeczy, które wyprowadzały Tony'go Starka z równowagi. Brak kawy, ludzie krzywdzący dzieci, docinki na temat jego wzrostu... Inne rzeczy spływały po nim jak woda po kaczce. Obelgi przyjmował z uśmiechem na twarzy. Brukowce, które go obsmarowywały, czytał, jak bajki na dobranoc.  
Naprawdę było niewiele rzeczy, ale wspomnienia na temat jego ojca i zdania typu: "Twój ojciec nigdy by ci na to nie pozwolił.", doprowadzały go do furii.

Wszystko zaczęło się na balu charytatywnym, na którym zbierano fundusze na miejski sierociniec. Obecność Avengersów była obowiązkowa, bo to miało przyciągnąć zainteresowanie wpływowych osób. Tony uważał, że on już jest na tyle wpływowy, że wystarczyłaby tylko jego obecność, ale dla dobra sprawy postanowił się przemóc. Ku jego nieszczęściu, na balu było też pełno "starych pierników" (jak to sam określił). Na tyle starych, że niektórzy znali Howarda Starka.

Pech chciał, że wśród gości był Oscar Newie, który kiedyś był pomocnikiem i uczniem Howarda. Ślepo zapatrzony w swego nauczyciela. Tony znał go i na sam jego widok zgrzytał zębami. Próbował ze wszystkich sił go unikać, ale w końcu stanął z nim w oko w oko.  
Oscar obrzucił go potępiającym spojrzeniem, a następnie mruknął:  
\- Pijany jak zawsze.  
\- Słucham! - Stark się cały najeżył. - Mam to po ojcu.  
\- Howard Stark był porządnym człowiekiem. Oddanym sprawie. Rozumiał znaczenie poświęcenia i pracy. Niestety wychował obiboka umiejącego tylko podrywać panienki.  
\- Chyba znaliśmy dwóch różnych Howardów.  
Odezwał się spokojny, uprzejmy głos.  
Oskar spojrzał zdziwiony na Kapitana, który pojawił się jakby znikąd.  
Steve zaś spojrzał na Tony'go, a raczej na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stał Iron Man. Szybko się rozejrzał i dostrzegł znajomy garnitur znikający na klatce schodowej.  
Newie coś do niego mówił, ale on nie słuchał. Nie rozumiał, co się stało. Chciał pomóc przyjacielowi. Widział jak ten zwęża oczy, chowa dłoń do kieszeni, a drugą poluźnia krawat.  
To były jednoznaczne objawy świadczące o tym, że zaraz wybuchnie, więc chciał rozładować sytuację.  
Zamiast tego wydawało się, że tylko bardziej zranił Tony'go.  
Nie fatygując się wyjaśnieniami burknął:  
\- Przepraszam, muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.  
Pobiegł w stronę wyjścia na dach.

Tony miał już wybuchnąć. Miał powiedzieć coś naprawdę złośliwego i obraźliwego, gdy nagle między nim, a Oscarem zjawił się Steve. Nagle poczuł się mały. Bał się, że Kapitan, który także znał jego ojca zacznie dyskusje, a on nie chciał jej słuchać. Więc pospiesznie wykorzystał zamieszanie i postanowił uciec.  
Nie zamierzał jednak korzystać z głównego wejścia i narażać się na setki pytań od dziennikarzy.  
Nie. On miał lepszy sposób. Wezwał swoją zbroję i zamierzał dyskretnie odlecieć.  
Za pomocą uniwersalnej, magnetycznej karty otworzył ciężkie, metalowe drzwi wychodzące na dach i już miał nimi trzasnąć, gdy usłyszał jego krzyk.  
\- Tony poczekaj, proszę!  
Miliarder zatrzymał się na chwilę zostawiając tylko małą szparkę.  
\- Zanim zamkniesz drzwi, posłuchaj mnie, Tony.  
\- Pospiesz się - sapnął. - Moja zbroja już tu leci.  
\- Nie uciekaj.  
\- Jeśli tylko to masz mi do powiedzenia, Rogers to...  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem - wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wdechu. - Ten facet... Nawet nie wiem, jak go określić. Głupi starzec...  
\- Teoretycznie jest od ciebie młodszy.  
Stark otworzył szerzej drzwi.  
\- Dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejąłeś? On nie ma racji i powiedziałem mu to. Howard Stark, którego ja znałem, wcale nie był ideałem i... Na pewno nie był tak dobry, jak ty.  
Tony parsknął, ale już całkowicie stanął w wejściu.  
\- Doceniam, ale... To jest coś, co zawsze nade mną wisi. Howard nie był dobrym ojcem, był... Dupkiem, a mimo to zawsze chciałem mu dorównać. Zawsze chciałem być lepszy, a... - Przeczesał dłonią włosy i westchnął. - Spójrz na mnie. Alkoholik z dziurą zamiast serca.  
Steve miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś obsypał go lodem.  
Czy Tony naprawdę nie widział tego, co on?  
Kapitan położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i lekko ścisnął.  
\- To o wiele więcej niż dziura. To symbol twojej odwagi, intelektu i walki. To cały ty.  
Dla Tony'go nagle wszystko stało się jaśniejsze i prostsze. Uśmiechnął się wbrew własnej woli.  
\- Ok, Kapitanie. Ale nie zamierzam już tam wracać. To zniszczyłoby moją reputację.  
\- Na pewno... Wiesz co? Też nie mogę wrócić.  
\- Ha, zapomnij. Nie będę z tobą leciał do domu. Jesteś ciężki.  
\- Tony - jęknął. - Przecież już nieraz mnie podrzucałeś na bitwie.  
\- Tak, ale to nie było czterokilometrowe podrzucenie.  
Widzą te szczenięce, niebieskie oczy nie potrafił jednak odmówić.  
\- No dobra - mruknął. - Jarvis, zwiększ maksymalnie moc repulsorów. Mamy ciężki bagaż do podrzucenia.  
Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Był niczym słońce.  
Słońce, które sprawiało, że Tony Stark był zdenerwowany tylko brakiem kawy i ludźmi krzywdzącymi dzieci.  
***


	5. Słodki szczeniak

_"Przestań być taki słodki."_

 

Tony nie wiedział dokładnie, kto to zrobił, ale był pewny, że nienawidził tej osoby i zamierzał ją żywcem obedrzeć ze skóry. Stawiał na Lokiego, ale w sumie Strange mu powiedział, że to mógł być każdy inny czarnoksiężnik na świecie. To właściwie nie było aż tak ważne. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał z wyrzutem na jasnego szczeniaka labradora siedzącego u jego stóp. Maluch zdążył już pogryźć jego dywan, rozszarpać kilka naprawdę drogich poduszek, a obecnie został przyłapany na gryzieniu jedwabnego krawata. Stark patrzył na niego groźnie, ale piesek przechylił łepek na bok i wystawił język.  
\- Przestań być taki słodki - syknął Tony. - I tak zamierzam oddać cię do schroniska.  
Z kudłatej kulki wydobył się żałosny pisk, a Stark poczuł się, jak drań.  
\- Ech, nie oddam. Co im powiem? Uważajcie na niego, bo to ne jest zwykły pies, tylko Kapitan Ameryka w sierściowej postaci. Spokojnie, za kilka dni to przejdzie i zamiast psa, w boksie znajdziecie nagiego Steve'a Rogersa.  
Stark zachichotał na tą myśl, ale piesek nie wydawał się równie zachwycony i zaszczekał, a raczej próbował, bo zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo uroczo.

2 dni wcześniej

Wszystko zapowiadało się na taki spokojny dzień. Tony zamierzał go spędzić w całości w warsztacie, gdy Jarvis poinformował go, że na piętrze Steve'a odnotował dziwną aktywność.  
"Dziwną?".  
AI z reguły nie używał takich zwrotów.  
Stark był tym mocno zaniepokojony i bez zawahania udał się do przyjaciela. Gdy tylko drzwi windy się otworzyły usłyszał... Wycie?  
To nie przypominało wycia wilka, ani też dorosłego psa, a raczej szczenięce zawodzenie.  
\- Steve? Kupiłeś sobie psa?  
Kolejne żałosne dźwięki dochodziły zza drzwi sypialni.  
Tony przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie tam wszedł. W jego nogi natychmiast uderzył mały, jasny łepek.  
\- Ej, ej, spokojnie kolego. Steve? - Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
Nigdzie nie było widać Kapitana, a na podłodze leżał jego mundur.  
\- Jarvis, gdzie jest Steve?  
 _\- Obok pana._  
\- Co? Czujniki ci szwankują. - Szczeniak drapał swoimi małymi łapkami jego nogi. - Przestań, mały. - W jakimś dziwnym odruchu Tony podniósł malucha z podłogi i przycisnął do swojej piersi. - Tu jest tylko ten kundel.  
Piesek zaczął się szaleńczo wiercić.  
 _\- Wnioskuję, że jest to Kapitan Rogers._  
Tony zaczął się tak gwałtownie śmiać, że omal nie wypuścił psiaka z rąk.  
\- Niby w jaki sposób to wywnioskowałeś?  
 _\- Kapitan wrócił z misji i zakomunikował mi, że nie czuje się najlepiej. Już miałem poprosić go o szczegóły, gdy zamilkł. Zeskanowałem pokój i odkryłem w nim obecność szczeniaka, którego wcześniej nie było. Dodatkowo nie zanotowałem, żeby Kapitan opuścił swój pokój, więc wnioskuję, że..._  
\- O mój Boże!!!  
Natychmiast odrzucił szczeniaka, na szczęście na łóżko, więc piesek miał miękkie lądowanie.

A raczej Steve.  
***  
Potem Tony miał coś, co spokojnie można by nazwać atakiem paniki. Chodził w kółko, łapał się za głowę i co chwile powtarzał:  
\- Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie... - Zerknął na szczeniaka, który leżał na łóżku i wyglądał na znudzonego, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Skończyłeś już? " - O Boże! To naprawdę TY!  
Szczeniak poderwał się i szczeknął z zadowoleniem.  
Radość Steve'a wcale mu się nie udzieliła.

W końcu się uspokoił i pozwolił, by racjonalizm przejął nad nim kontrolę. Uznał, że wszystko przecież można naprawić, więc następnym, co zrobił było wezwanie Strange. Niestety, ten go rozczarował.

\- Jak to nie możesz tego odwrócić?! To on już na zawsze zostanie psem!  
Steve nie przejął się zbytnio jego krzykiem, był zbyt zajęty próbą złapania czerwonego, ruszającego się materiału.  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że zostanie taki na zawsze. Jestem prawie pewny, że za kilka dni wszystko wróci do normy.  
\- Dni! Nie możesz zrobić tego teraz?  
Strange zirytowany małym psiakiem biegającym wokół jego nóg, odsunął go lekko nogą. Stark spojrzał na niego z wściekłością, jakby co najmniej kopnął malucha. Szybko schylił się i wziął go na ręce.  
\- Już ci tłumaczyłem. Nie wiem kto i jak to zrobił, a to istotne, żeby można było cokolwiek odwrócić. Jeśli to sprawka jakiegoś eliksiru, to rzucając zaklęcie mogę tylko pogorszyć sytuację.  
Tony sapnął i bezmyślnie zaczął głaskać mały, jasny łepek.  
\- Ale czemu szczeniak? Nie powinien być dorosłym psem?  
\- Może ktoś był genialny w swej prostocie. Zamienienie kogoś w psa nie jest trudne, nawet dla średnio zaawansowanych adeptów magii. Natomiast skrzywdzenie szczenięcia jest o wiele łatwiejsze niż dorosłego psa mogącego bronić się zębami.  
Stark poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Instynktownie przycisnął mocniej Steve'a do swojej piersi.  
Jak mógł być taki głupi, że nie połączył faktów? Ktoś chciał skrzywdzić Kapitana. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Strange, który raczył zignorować, to jak ochronnie trzymał psiaka.  
\- Podejrzewam, że ktoś się jednak przeliczył i przemiana nastąpiła później niż na to liczył. Radzę ci więc uważać na niego i chronić do czasu, aż z powrotem nie zmieni się w Kapitana Rogers'a.  
Zaczął już tworzyć portal, gdy Tony się otrząsnął i krzyknął:  
\- Zaczekaj! - Strange spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. - W jakim stopniu on jest Steve'm? No wiesz, ma świadomość...  
\- Niewielką. Myślę, że psia natura nad nim dominuje. Może być inteligentniejszy niż zwykły szczeniak, ale to wciąż pies.  
Kiedy został sam, ostrożnie odłożył Steve'a na podłogę.  
\- Jarvis. Zamów wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy potrzebne dla szczeniaka. Myślę... Myślę, że muszę się nim zająć.  
 _\- Pozwoliłem sobie już to zrobić, sir. Wątpiłem, że powierzy pan opiekę nad szczenięciem komuś innemu. Zamówione produkty powinny być w ciągu godziny._  
Tony pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, jak było to możliwe, że AI znało go lepiej niż on sam siebie.  
Spojrzał na Steve'a, który właśnie szarpał za dywan.  
\- A zamówiłeś jakieś zabawki?  
 _\- Oczywiście. Także te do gryzienia._  
\- Świetnie - mruknął.  
***  
I tak właśnie Tony Stark został tymczasowym opiekunem szczenięcia. Bardzo żywego, ruchliwego i nieznośnie słodkiego szczenięcia. Wciąż starał się pamiętać, że to Steve, ale psiak wcale tego nie ułatwiał. Przez większość czasu jego zachowanie nie odbiegało od standardowego zachowania małych labradorów.  
Tony był tego pewien, bo kazał Jarvis'owi zebrać szczegółowe informacje. Co chwilę też pytał się AI o najróżniejsze rzeczy i był naprawdę wdzięczny swojej technologii.  
Ile ma wsypać karmy?  
Czy to normalne, że szczeniaki zasypiają na siedząco?  
Czy szarpiąc zabawkę nie wyrwie maluchowi zębów?  
Stark byłby naprawdę zgubiony, gdyby nie ciągła pomoc Jarvis'a. Właściwie chwilami zastanawiał się, czy nie wezwać zespołu, ale potem uznał, że dla większego bezpieczeństwa lepiej tego nie robić. Im mniej osób wiedziało, tym lepiej. W końcu istniała szansa, że osoba, która to zrobiła, wciąż nie wiedziała, że przemiana doszła do skutku.  
Poza tym, coś mu podpowiadało, że Steve będzie mu wdzięczny za to. W końcu, gdyby to jego przemieniono w psa, to też wolałby, żeby jak najmniej osób o tym wiedziało.  
Tak więc powiadomił zespół, że Kapitan miał tajną misję, która może zająć mu kilka dni.

Po trzech dniach Tony zaczął mieć wrażenie, że w końcu zaczyna się łapać w tym, jak opiekować się szczeniakiem. Z zadowoleniem zacmokał do malucha i patrzył, jak ten pędzi w jego stronę.  
\- Widzisz J, wiedziałem, że opanuję "obsługę szczeniaka".  
Jarvis z uprzejmości postanowił nie przypominać mu historię zadanych pytań.  
Było ich około 101. W tym tak absurdalne jak: "Ile razy w ciągu dnia szczenię powinno oblizywać pysk?"  
 _\- Zapewne będzie mógł pan to dodać do swoich licznych osiągnięć._  
Tony przewrócił oczami wyczuwając sarkazm. Tylko on mógł stworzyć sztuczną inteligencję z takimi cechami.  
\- Steve, pora spać - mruknął i zaczął się kierować w stronę sypialni.  
Psiak posłusznie za nim pobiegł i jak zwykle usiadł przy łóżku.  
\- O nie. Już to tyle razy przerabialiśmy. Ty. Śpisz. Tu. - Tony przyklęknął przy wygodnym posłaniu i poklepał miękki materiał. - Nie rób tej miny. No, chodź tu.  
Steve przydreptał do niego, ale już o wiele mniej entuzjastycznie. Z lekkim pomrukiwaniem pokręcił się po legowisku i w końcu z sapnięciem położył się.  
(Tak, to też kazał sprawdzić: "Czy to normalne, że psy kręcą się w kółko na posłaniu?").  
Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zamknął drzwi sypialni, upewnił się, że system alarmowy jest włączony i poszedł spać.

W środku nocy obudziło go żałosne piszczenie. Zerwał się na nogi, gotowy przywołać zbroję i walczyć z porywaczami, bo to pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl. Jednak nie zauważył żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Steve leżał na swoim posłaniu, oczy miał wciąż zamknięte, ale jego łapki niespokojnie przebierały w powietrzu.  
Tony ostrożnie zsunął się z łóżka i cicho zapytał:  
\- Jarvis, czy szczenięta mogę mieć sny?  
AI równie cicho odpowiedziało:  
 _\- Tak._  
Stark spojrzał ze smutkiem na puszystą kulkę. Przyklęknął przy psiaku i delikatnie zaczął go głaskać. Po kilku sekundach Steve obudził się i spojrzał na niego niebieskimi oczami, w których brunet dostrzegł dezorientacje.  
\- Co jest mały? Miałeś zły sen?  
Podniósł psiaka do góry. Postanowił złamać swoje zasady i wziął szczenię do łóżka. Steve zaczął się wiercić i popiskiwać. Przestał dopiero, gdy Tony pozwolił mu się położyć na piersi z łepkiem opartym o reaktor. Zdawało się, że jest to coś, co instynktownie zna.  
Palce bruneta zatopiły się w puszystą sierść i delikatnie masowały psi łepek.  
\- Spokojnie. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Kiedy wrócisz do siebie wszystkiego się dowiemy i przysięgam, że ta osoba pożałuje swojej decyzji.  
Uniósł na chwilę szczenię i pocałował go w głowę.  
\- Nie pozwolę, żeby stało ci się cokolwiek złego. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt cenny.  
Potem zasnął ze szczeniakiem przytulonym do siebie.

Kiedy się obudził, ostrożnie przekręcił się na bok, spodziewając się, że piesek nadal będzie na jego łóżku. Wciąż mając zamknięte oczy zaczął klepać materac, ale nie wyczuł puszystej kulki.  
\- Steve? - Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się.  
Zaczął cmokać, ale nigdzie na podłodze nie zauważył ruchu.  
\- Steve!  
Zerwał się na równe nogi czując, jak powoli wpada w panikę. W głowie zaczął analizować, czy to było możliwe, żeby ktoś w nocy niepostrzeżenie...  
 _\- Sir, jeśli mogę pomóc, to chciałbym zakomunikować, że godzinę temu Kapitan Rogers wrócił na swoje piętro._  
Tony zamrugał zaskoczony. Już chciał krzyknąć, że szczeniak nie może sam chodzić po wieży, gdy dotarł do niego sens informacji.  
\- Jest już sobą?  
 _\- Tak i wyjaśniłem mu wszystko. Był dość zakłopotany faktem, że obudził się nagi w pana łóżku z..._  
\- Ok, dość szczegółów.  
Tony poczuł, jak zaczynają piec go policzki. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, że kiedy Steve się przemienił wciąż był do niego przytulony.

Przez większość dnia starał się unikać kontaktów z kimkolwiek, a w szczególności z Kapitanem. Jednak ku jego rozpaczy, to sam Steve do niego przyszedł. Stanął niepewnie w jego warsztacie.  
\- Tony?  
Miliarder spojrzał na niego, po czym szybko zaczął udawać, że zajmuje się składaniem jakiś części. Widząc jednak, że blondyn nie zamierza wyjść zaczął szybko mówić:  
\- Zanim zaczniesz mieć do mnie jakieś pretensje, chciałbym tylko zaznaczyć, że byłeś bardzo namolnym szczenięciem, gdybym nie wziął cię do łóżka, to całą noc byś piszczał i...  
\- Tony...  
\- Kazałem Jarvis'owi poszukać informacji i okazuje się, że to dość normalne zachowanie u szczeniąt, szczególnie tych...  
\- Tony, dziękuję.  
\- Co?  
\- Dziękuję. Jarvis wyjaśnił mi wszystko. Także to, że nie powiedziałeś reszcie zespołu o... Szczenięcej sprawie.  
\- Jasne. Wiesz, uważałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Wciąż pozostaje kwestia, kto to zrobił. Musimy znaleźć winnego.  
\- Też tak myślę.  
Tony kiwnął głową. Kapitan wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Potarł kark, przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów. Pod tym względem bycie psiakiem było prostsze. W końcu to Stark przerwał ciszę.  
\- Steve, wisisz mi kilka poduszek i krawat.  
\- Co?  
\- Rozszarpałeś je, pamiętasz?  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie. Nic nie pamiętam.  
\- Ok. W takim razie ci daruję.  
Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To nie była prawda, że nic nie pamiętał. Owszem przez większość czasu, szczenięca natura przejmowała nad nim kontrolę, ale tej ostatniej nocy pamiętał wszystko, gdy obudził się z koszmaru całkowicie zdezorientowany i tylko światło reaktora było pocieszeniem oraz słowa Tony'go.

 _"Jesteś dla mnie zbyt cenny."_  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, ten wyszedł wyjątkowo długi.


	6. Za zimno

_Twoje ręce są zawsze takie zimne/ Jesteś taki dobry._

     

Steve czasami miał wrażenie, że za bardzo przejmuje się Tony'm. Każde zadrapanie na jego twarzy, każdy siniak, każdy upadek wzbudzał w nim niepokój. Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy Stark odpowiednio dużo zjadł, ba czy w ogóle zjadł? Czy spał? Ile godzin siedział w warsztacie? Dlaczego uśmiech nie docierał do jego oczu?  
Było tego naprawdę wiele i Steve zdawał sobie sprawę, że to irracjonalne. Owszem czuł się w obowiązku opiekować przyjacielem, ale czy jednak nie przesadzał? W końcu o żadnego innego mściciela tak nie dbał. A jednak nie potrafił tego zmienić.  
Więc kiedy znaleźli się sami w rozbitym samolocie, czekając na wsparcie, to miał wrażenie, że dostanie zawału serca. Na zewnątrz szalała burza śnieżna, a wielka dziura w kadłubie nie ułatwiała sprawy. Co prawda pozasłaniali ją wszystkim, czym tylko się dało, ale wciąż nie było to na tyle szczelne, by mróz do nich nie docierał. Zbroja Tony'go była w fatalnym stanie, ale Stark wciąż wahał się przed jej zdjęciem.  
\- Wiesz mógłbym spróbować...  
\- Już to omawialiśmy - przerwał mu ostro Steve. - Z zepsutą nawigacją szybko się zgubisz, spadniesz gdzieś i zamarzniesz.  
Brunet sapnął.  
\- Jesteś taki dramatyczny.  
Kapitan zignorował jego marudzenie. W ciszy obserwował, jak Tony pozbywa się zbroi, a potem szuka jakiś dodatkowych ubrań. Niestety nie znalazł nic poza bluzą. Steve poczuł, jak ściska mu się serce. Sam odczuwał chłód, a przecież serum i tak dawało mu ochronę.  
\- Tony. Usiądź przy mnie.  
Spodziewał się, że miliarder zacznie się buntować, unosić dumą, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, ten szybciutko znalazł się przy nim, a nawet delikatnie przysunął do jego boku. Przez kilka minut nie zmienili pozycji, ale gdy Steve usłyszał, jak Tony zgrzyta zębami, to nie wytrzymał. Objął przyjaciela ramieniem i mocno do siebie przytulił.  
\- Ej, nie przesadzasz?  
W głosie Stark'a był słaby opór. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ciało blondyna było, jak piec, a on sam zamarzał.  
\- Twoje ręce są zawsze takie zimne...  
Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział na głos swoją myśl. Chciał już przepraszać, ale Tony nie wydawał się przejęty. Spokojnie i rzeczowo odparł:  
\- To przez reaktor. Mam trochę gorsze krążenie krwi niż większość ludzi.  
\- Ach.  
Tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić.  
Zapadła cisza, a Steve chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Zbyt pochłonięty swoim zawstydzeniem nie zauważył, że Tony przytulił się do niego mocniej. Oparł głowę na jego piersi i przymknął oczy. Dopiero głos bruneta przywołał go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Jesteś taki dobry. Czasem boję się, że ta dobroć cię zniszczy.  
Steve westchnął ciężko. Potarł ramiona Tony'go.  
\- Znajdą nas, prawda?  
\- Jeśli sygnał do nich dotarł, to tak.  
Steve przytaknął głową.

_"Muszą nas znaleźć, bo tak bardzo się o ciebie martwię."_

Ta sama myśl pojawiła się w ich głowach.  
***


	7. Wybuch

_"Jeden wybuch na miesiąc wystarczy."_

To miał być leniwy dzień dla Steve'a. Żadnych misji. Brak treningu. Spokój, cisza...  
Upuścił pędzel i wstrzymał oddech, gdy usłyszał huk. Dźwięk był co prawda bardzo stłumiony, ale jego słuch był o wiele lepszy niż u normalnych ludzi, więc podejrzewał, że w rzeczywistości było to coś dużego.  
\- Jarvis? Czy coś się dzieje?  
\- Niewielkie kłopoty w laboratorium.  
"Niewielkie"? To słowo wcale nie uspokajało Kapitana. Tym bardziej, że w zdaniu pojawiło się też "laboratorium".  
\- Czy Tony znowu coś wysadził? - zapytał z lekkim zrezygnowaniem, choć czujne ucho wychwyciłoby także niepokój.  
\- Pan Stark niefortunnie nakierował działko najnowszej zbroi na...  
\- Ok, nie kończ. Idę tam.

Właściwie "idę" było nieporozumieniem, bo Steve biegł. Pędził, jak na wezwanie. Kiedy wpadł do pracowni Starka na chwilę zamarł. Owszem widywał już pomieszczenie w gorszym stanie, ale tym razem to nie dym, kusz i porozwalane części go martwiły, ale Tony opierający się o biurko i przytrzymujący ręką, krwawiące czoło.  
Podbiegł do przyjaciela, który wydawał się oszołomiony.  
\- O Steve... Nic się nie...  
Chciał stanąć prosto, ale w rezultacie zachwiał się. Niechybnie spotkałby się z podłogą, gdyby nie silne ramiona blondyna.  
\- Ok... Ok, spokojnie. Czy uderzyłeś się w głowę?  
\- Taa... Kawałek zbroi dość niefortunnie odbił się od ziemi.  
\- Pan Stark ma lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale odmawiał wezwania pomocy.  
Miliarder przewrócił oczami i syknął:  
\- Zdrajca.  
Chciał się uwolnić z uścisku Kapitana, ale wcale nie czuł się na siłach. Poza tym coś sprawiało, że przyjemnie było się oprzeć o tą szeroką klatkę piersiową.  
\- Tony...  
\- Nie chcę do szpitala.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. - Westchnął widząc zaciętą twarz bruneta. - Ok. Pozwól mi zaprowadzić cię do salonu. Położysz się i odpoczniesz, a ja dopilnuję, żeby ci się nie pogorszyło.  
\- Będziesz moją niańką?  
\- Niańką, pielęgniarką. Wyzywaj mnie jak chcesz, ale pozwól sobie pomóc.  
Tony sapnął zirytowany i całkowicie rozluźnił w ramionach Kapitana.  
\- Ok. Niech ci będzie.

Dziesięć minut później leżał wyciągnięty na kanapie, a Steve skakał wokół niego. Poprawiał poduszki, opatrzył ranę, przyniósł leki i wodę. Tony uśmiechał się pod nosem. Podobała mu się ta opiekuńczość. Kiedy Kapitan przysiadł przy nim patrząc na niego niebieskimi oczami, mruknął:  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Nie ma za co. Tylko, obiecaj mi coś.  
\- Co?  
\- Koniec z wybuchami.  
\- Ok, zrozumiałem. Jeden wybuch na miesiąc wystarczy.  
\- Co?! Nie to miałeś obiecać... Tony! Żadnych...  
Tony tylko się śmiał, do głębi rozbawiony troskliwością Steve'a.  
***


	8. Słodki ciężar

_Tony/fluff/dom/"Niech ktoś zabierze ten ciężar."_

Tony myślał, że nigdy nie będzie miał domu. Owszem, miał budynki, ale nie wiedział co to prawdziwy "dom", do którego chętnie się wraca, gdzie zawsze czekają osoby, które obdarzą go wsparciem i miłością, a jednak...

Jakimś cudem stworzył takie miejsce. Siedział w wielkim salonie wypełnionym wygodnymi kanapami, fotelami, niedorzeczną ilością miękkich poduszek i był otoczony ludźmi, których uważał za rodzinę. Wszyscy oglądali film na ogromnym ekranie, jedli popcorn i wymieniali uwagi. Wyprostował się nieco i z uśmiechem na twarzy rozejrzał dookoła. Clint siedział na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i co jakiś czas rzucał popcornem w stronę Nataszy, która zajmowała miejsce na fotelu po jego lewej stronie i co jakiś czas stukała go nogą w ramię. Bruce był niedaleko nich i co jakiś czas posyłał im uśmiech. Wydawał się niechętny do uczestnictwa w tej małej przepychance, ale chętnie to obserwował.

Na środku białej kanapy, znajdującej się najdalej od ekranu, siedziała Pepper. Co jakiś czas zerkała na swój telefon i coś na nim stukała, ale Tony wiedział, że jej podzielność uwagi jest nawet lepsza od jego. Była w stanie jednocześnie cieszyć się seansem i dokonywać niezbędnych zamówień.  
On zaś siedział na czarnej kanapie, z której miał doskonały widok na wszystkich, a najlepszy na Steve'a, który zajmował miejsce tuż obok niego. To też błyskawicznie dostrzegł, jak super żołnierz ukrywa za dłonią ziewnięcie.  
\- Zmęczony? - zapytał cicho.  
Blondyn tylko pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.   
Nie wiele myśląc, Tony złapał poduszkę, którą miał w zasięgu ręki, położył ją na swoich kolanach i poklepał w nią.  
Steve bez wahania ułożył głowę we wskazanym miejscu, jednym ramieniem obejmując nogę bruneta.

Przez moment Stark poczuł lekkie skrępowanie. Byli już co prawda parą, ale zaledwie od tygodnia i wciąż czasem nie wiedział, jak daleko może się posunąć. Ostrożnie wsunął palce w jasne włosy i zaczął się nimi bawić. Zadowolone westchnięcie, które wydobyło się z ust Kapitana, dało mu do zrozumienia, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Godzinę później film się skończył. Wszyscy zaczęli się powoli zbierać, a on zaczął odczuwać ciężar Steve'a, który twardo zasnął.  
\- Niech ktoś zabierze ten ciężar - mruknął w stronę przyjaciół.  
Clint tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał mu na do widzenia. Pepper rzuciła mu spojrzenie typu: "Radź sobie sam", a Nat odparła:  
\- Taki geniusz, jak ty, na pewno coś wymyśli.  
Rzucił jeszcze błagalne spojrzenie w stronę Bruce'a, ale naukowiec wydawał się wciąż trochę nieobyty z wizją, że Steve i Tony są parą. Lekko się zarumienił i pospiesznie opuścił salon.  
Stark ciężko westchnął i mocno szarpnął ramieniem super żołnierza, ale ten tylko lekko uchylił powieki.  
\- Cooo...  
\- Steve, film się skończył.  
\- Zostańmy tu - wybełkotał.  
\- Jak długo?  
\- Na zawsze.  
Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko i schylił całując go w głowę.  
\- W porządku. Myślę, że jakoś przyzwyczaję się do twojego ciężaru.  
***


	9. Szybkość

_"Choć raz zatrzymaj się i uwierz w miłość."_

Tony był przyzwyczajony do życia w ciągłym biegu. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, zawsze robił wszystko szybko.  
Szybko przestał być dzieckiem.  
Szybko nauczył się, że nie będzie kochany przez ojca.  
Szybko unikał ciosów, gdy Howard za dużo wypił.  
Szybko wyprowadził się z domu.  
Szybko zaczął studia.  
Szybko stał się miliarderem.  
Szybkie samochody, szybkie kobiety... Potem jego zbroja, każda następna z szybszym napędem.  
Żył w ciągłym biegu, a kawa i ambicja były jego paliwem.  
I owszem czasami, gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiała mu się myśl, że może omija go wiele rzeczy. Tak, jak wtedy, gdy rozpadł się jego związek z Pepper. Zawsze myślał, że ta kobieta jest tak szybka, że bez problemu za nim nadąży.  
A jednak, powiedziała _"stop"_. Tylko, że ona wcale nie zwolniła. Po prostu zmieniła tor.  
Tony nie miał jej tego za złe, wciąż kochał ją, ale już inaczej. Jak przyjaciółkę.  
Był pewny, że albo znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie równie szybki jak on, albo do końca życia pozostanie sam.

I wtedy pojawił się Steve. Powolny niczym żółw. Irytujący, pragmatyczny, wkurzający ze swoim wiecznym: _"Poczekaj, najpierw wymyślmy plan ataku."_  
Tak, Tony był pewny, że nigdy się nie dogada z tym człowiekiem.  
On był zającem, a Rogers żółwiem.  
I dokładnie tak samo, jak w bajce...   
Steve wygrał.

Stark coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że już tak nie pędzi. Zamiast szybciutko biec do warsztatu, przystawał by popatrzyć na tyłek Kapitana, który majestatycznym krokiem oddalał się na siłownie. Błyskawiczne romanse nagle straciły swój blask. Jakoś tak przyjemniej było posiedzieć w bezruchu na kanapie obok Steve'a.  
Nagle wszystko stało się jakieś takie wolniejsze.  
Tony po cichu nazywał blondyna swoją kulą u nogi, a może "kotwica" byłaby lepszym określeniem.

\- Tony... Tony...

Zamrugał leniwie i spojrzał na ciekawskie, niebieskie oczy.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Jaką masz przepowiednie w swoim ciastku? - zapytał Steve.  
Stark pokręcił głową. Czy ten człowiek musiał czasem zachowywać się, jak wielkie dziecko?   
Zamówili chińszczyznę, a blondyn upierał się, żeby były też chińskie ciasteczka z wróżbą.  
\- A co masz ty? - zapytał rozkruszając w palcach cienkie ciasto.  
\- _"Rozglądaj się uważnie, a znajdziesz coś interesującego."_  
\- Pasuje do ciebie staruszku. Dla ciebie wszystko wokół jest interesujące. Płaskie telewizory, elektryczne czajniki...  
Tony zaśmiał się widząc, jak Steve posyła w jego stronę "kapitańskie" spojrzenie.

Czy ten człowiek nigdy nie nauczy się, że na niego to nie działa?

\- No więc, co masz ty?  
Stark zerknął na kartkę i prychnął.  
\- _"Choć raz zatrzymaj się i uwierz w miłość."_ Głupie... Jeśli miłość znaczy stanie w bezruchu, to ja dziękuję.  
Steve zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

Boże, jak on kochał ten śmiech.

\- Miłość nie znaczy, że musisz się zatrzymać. Nie to jest napisane. Po prostu... Czasami, gdy ciągle pędzisz, możesz z kimś się minąć. A gdy ciągle mijasz się z tą osobą to przestajesz wierzyć w miłość.  
\- Steve, proszę cię. Te karteczki wymyślają nastolatki dorabiające do kieszonkowego. - Stark zaczął się podnosić. - A teraz pędzę do warsztatu.  
\- Poczekaj, zjedz jeszcze trochę.  
Spojrzał na Steve zdziwiony, a ten dodał.  
\- Znam cię. Znowu będziesz pracował bez przerwy kilkanaście godzin. Wolę się upewnić, że będziesz najedzony.  
Tony westchnął ciężko, ale posłusznie wrócił na kanapę i złapał za prawie pełny karton z jedzeniem. 

Tak, zatrzymał się.   
Wcale nie przestał być szybki.  
Po prostu częściej robił postoje, żeby popatrzeć na swoją miłość.  
***


	10. Pocałunek zmniejsza ból

_"Za każdym razem, gdy Cię widzę, masz nowy siniak na swoim ciele."_

Steve był podekscytowany, gdy jechał windą. Niespokojnie podrygiwał w miejscu. Tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć Tony'go. Nie widział go przez ponad dwa tygodnie, będąc na misji z Nat i Clintem. Kiedy drzwi windy otworzyły się na odpowiednim piętrze, wręcz wypadł na zewnątrz i omal nie zderzył się ze swoim chłopakiem. Zaśmiał się na myśl, że najwidoczniej nie tylko on czekał niecierpliwie na ich ponowne połączenie się.  
\- Skarbie! - wykrzyknął i otoczył bruneta ciasnym uściskiem.  
Stark jednak zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić i odsuwać.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie żołnierzu. Zgnieciesz mnie.  
Steve poluźnił swój uścisk i z lekkim niepokojem spojrzał na partnera. Potem delikatnie zaczął gładzić jego ramiona i wtedy pod cienkim materiałem czarnej koszulki wyczuł bandaż.  
\- Tony?   
Miliarder westchnął i zaczął się rozbierać. Zbyt dobrze znał Steve'a i wiedział, że ten nie da za wygraną póki dokładnie nie obejrzy jego obrażeń.  
\- Były małe kłopoty na mieście, jak was nie było. Jakiś facet myślał, że może się bawić technologią kosmitów. Musiałem go uziemić, ale... No nie patrz tak. Nie jest tak źle.  
Kapitan wpatrywał się w jego nagą pierś pokrytą licznymi zadrapaniami i siniakami. Na prawym ramieniu znajdował się bandaż, który wyczuł wcześniej.  
Opuszkami palców pogładził skórę Tony'go i smętnym głosem mruknął:  
\- Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, masz nowy siniak na swoim ciele.  
\- Taka praca.  
Od razu zauważył ten niebezpieczny błysk w niebieskich oczach. Wiedział, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobi to usłyszy długi wykład na temat bezpieczeństwa. Objął więc twarz ukochanego i na chwilę przygryzł wargę.  
\- Wiesz, jak możesz złagodzić ten ból? - Pocałował Steve'a. - O, usta już mnie nie bolą.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Po chwili pochylił się i pocałował bark Starka w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się purpurowy siniak.  
\- Tak, teraz tu też mnie nie boli.  
\- Hmm, gdzie jeszcze masz siniaki.  
Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech.  
\- Wszędzie kochanie, wszędzie...  
Wciąż się całując i potykając o własne nogi zaczęli kierować się w stronę sypialni. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał się odsuwać.   
Steve delikatnie popchnął Tony'go na łóżko, a potem szybkim ruchem ściągnął z niego spodnie i bokserki. Oblizał usta, a jego oczy przepełnione były pożądaniem.  
I całował ukochanego wszędzie tam, gdzie był choćby najmniejszy siniak i najmniej widoczne zadrapanie...  
A nawet tam, gdzie skóra była nienaruszona.  
***


	11. Przebieranki

_"O co chodzi, skarbie?" "Jesteś szatanem."_

Tony westchnął ciężko i opadł na kanapę. Steve go unikał. Steve się obraził. Steve wrócił na swoje piętro i juz trzecią noc zamierzał spędzić właśnie tam.  
Bo Steve nie znał się na żartach.  
Istniała też znikoma szansa, że to Tony nie znał granicy w żartowaniu, ale tego nie dopuszczał do siebie.  
Dlaczego niby nie było śmieszne to, że zamówił dla siebie striptizerkę w stroju kapitana, w sensie tej bardziej skromnej wersji tego stroju. To było zabawne. Jeszcze bardziej śmieszny był odcień czerwieni na twarzy Kapitana, gdy Stark oświadczył, że chce spróbować trójkąta.  
Oczywiście, że nie chciał. Jego partner był wspaniały i dostarczał mu wszystkiego, co trzeba. Steve jednak zrobił minę zbitego szczeniaka i zapytał:  
\- Naprawdę ci już nie wystarczam? Zrobię wszystko... Może jakieś zabawki?  
Może Tony zamiast zacząć się śmiać, jak szalony, powinien uspokoić swojego partnera? Może wtedy Steve nie trzasnąłby drzwiami.

\- Jarvis, spróbuj...  
 _\- Jeśli życzy pan sobie, żebym ponownie skontaktował się z Kapitanem Rogersem, to obawiam się, że znowu nie odbierze._  
Tony jęknął i rzucił przed siebie poduszką, jakby miała ugodzić w bezcielesne AI.  
 _\- Poza tym, w tej chwili nie ma go w wieży._  
W głowie Starka zapaliła się czerwona lampka. To mogła być jego szansa. Co prawda nie był przyzwyczajony do błagania, ale tak strasznie potrzebował silnego, nagiego ciała superżołnierza.  
Zerwał się na równe nogi. W końcu nie wiedział, ile ma czasu.  
*  
Steve wszedł na swoje piętro i od razu zauważył płatki róży rozrzucone od progu. Warknął coś pod nosem i podążył za kwiecistą ścieżką. Doprowadziła go do kuchni, gdzie na blacie leżała sterta naleśników. Na najwyższym widniał czekoladowy napis:

_"Przepraszam, że byłem kutasem."_

Obok leżała kartka z notką:

_"Możesz zjeść albo zajrzeć do sypialni." ___

__Steve wydał z siebie zirytowane warknięcie. Poczłapał do sypialni zastanawiając się co zastanie.  
Kolejną striptizerkę? Tym razem w kostiumie Iron Mana?  
Gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i zakrztusił się.  
Złapał oddech i wpatrywał się w Tony'go rozciągniętego na łóżku. Ubranego w strój jaki nosiły kobiety na jego występach. Czyli króciutkie, czerwone spódniczki i równie mało zasłaniające topy.  
\- Czyś ty... Tony... Co ty?  
Stark uśmiechnął się zalotnie.  
\- O co chodzi, skarbie? Nie podoba ci się mój strój?  
\- Oszalałeś?  
Tony usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku i zamrugał oczami. Steve jednak zaplótł ramiona na piersi i powoli na jego twarzy pojawiała się złość.  
Brunet zaczynał wyczuwać, że jego plan może się rozpaść.  
\- Ok, przepraszam... Za wszystko. Naprawdę nie zdradziłbym cię z tą striptizerką. To był żart, kochanie. Od dziś przysięgam, że takie stroje będziesz widywał tylko na mnie... Albo na sobie.  
Steve pokręcił głową i mruknął:  
\- Jesteś szatanem.  
\- O tak!  
Kapitan w dwóch szybkich krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Nie mógł już powstrzymać chęci zerwania z Tony'go ubrań.   
Stark zaczął się śmiać. Przyciągnął go do siebie i głęboko pocałował.  
\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że przebieranki to twój fetysz, Kapitanie.  
\- Ooo, jeszcze niewiele wiesz o moich fetyszach, Stark.  
Nim Tony zdążył coś odpowiedzieć został uciszony kolejnym głębokim pocałunkiem.  
***_ _


	12. List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga: W tym rozdziale jest masa angstu. Głównie myśli o śmierci.

_Steve/Tony/korzenie/list_

Już dawno przestał się szarpać, gdy zrozumiał, że przez to, korzenie kosmicznego drzewa tylko mocniej się zaciskają. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się wydostać.  
Lokalizator leżał roztrzaskany przy jego nogach. Tarcza była gdzieś dalej, wbita w ziemię.  
Westchnął ciężko i zamknął oczy.

\- To koniec - szepnął.

Nie znajdą go, a ta cholerna roślina, a może stworzenie, zgniecie go. Czuł, że ma już parę połamanych żeber. Kwestią czasu było aż przebiją mu płuca, potem serce...

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, co oczywiście wywołało natychmiastową reakcję korzeni, które nieznacznie zwiększyły nacisk.

Nie mógł tak myśleć. Przecież czekał na niego Tony.

Właśnie, Tony...

Ciche, smutne jęknięcie wydobyło się z jego gardła. 

Co zrobi Tony, jeśli on tu zginie?

Za dobrze znał odpowiedź.   
Zrobi cos głupiego, niebezpiecznego, bezsensownego... Zapomni o sobie i za jakąś sprawę poświęci swoje życie.

Gdyby tylko mógł napisać list pożegnalny, w którym błagałby ukochanego, by ten się nie załamywał, by żył dalej. 

I wtedy przypomniało mu się, że ma w pasku swój telefon. Oczywiście, nie mógł nigdzie zadzwonić, ale mógł zostawić wiadomość. Tony na pewno sprawdzi to urządzenie... Albo Friday. Ktokolwiek.  
I dzięki temu Stark dowie się... Tak, dowie się jak wiele znaczył dla Kapitana.

Najwolniej, jak tylko się dało wyciągnął telefon. Jego ruchy były ostrożnie. Nie chciał, żeby i to urządzenie zostało zgniecione, wtedy już nic nie mógłby zrobić.  
Włączył dyktafon i zaczął:

_Hej, Tony, kochanie... Zgadnij, co? Wskakiwanie w portal za uciekającymi kosmitami było głupie, ale... Dorwałem ich w jakiejś puszczy. Problem w tym, że tutejsze drzewa okazały się wyjątkowo... Napastliwe._

Zaśmiał się, choć był to raczej zrezygnowany śmiech niż radosny. Był pewien, że Tony usłyszy tą różnice.

_Więc... Jestem gdzieś, sam nie wiem gdzie i wiem, że robicie wszystko, żeby mnie odnaleźć. Prawdopodobnie skontaktujecie się ze Strażnikami Galaktyki, ale... Będzie już za późno, skarbie i to nie będzie twoja wina._

Przerwał na chwilę by przełknąć ślinę i powstrzymać łzy. Zaczynała się ta trudniejsza część listu.

_Chcę ci to wyraźnie przekazać. To. Nie. Twoja. Wina. Nigdy tak nie myśl i nie próbuj się za to karać. Nie marnuj swojego życia. Nie uciekaj w pracę... Wiem, jak potrafisz być samo destruktywny i nie chcę tego... Nie chcę umierać z myślą, że moja śmierć przyniosła twoją._

Zagryzł wargę, a pierwsze łzy poleciały po jego policzku.

_Chcę żebyś wiedział, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Już sama przyjaźń z tobą była dla mnie czymś wspaniałym, a miłość... Boże, Tony. Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę z kimś tak wspaniałym, jak ty._

Czuł, że coraz trudniej mu się oddycha. Jedno z korzeni oplotło się wokół jego szyi i zaczęło go przyduszać. Chciał jeszcze tyle powiedzieć, ale ciemne plamki przed oczami były jasnym znakiem, że ma tylko kilka chwil.

_Nie zdążę przekazać ci wszystkiego... Ale ty wiesz, prawda?_

Jego głos był coraz bardziej drżący.

_Kocham cię, To..._

Telefon wysunął się z jego ręki. Stracił przytomność i zapadł się w ciemność.  
***  
.  
.  
.  
Ostre światło zaczęło przebijać się przez jego powieki, a do nozdrzy dotarł zapach środków dezynfekujących.

Więc, to nie było niebo.

Szpital?

\- No dalej. Pokaż te swoje piękne, niebieskie oczęta.

Jego język uderzył o wyschnięte podniebienie.

\- To...n..y...

Zamrugał oczami, by zobaczyć rozmazaną twarz. Wszędzie by ją rozpoznał.

Przez kilka następnych chwil walczył z otępieniem i sennością. W końcu jednak był na tyle przytomny, że Tony podał mu kubek ze słomką. Chłodna woda otrzeźwiła go i przyjemnie nawilżyła wyschnięte gardło.  
W końcu widział wyraźnie i skrzywił się.  
Tony wyglądał na wykończonego.

Jak długo przy nim czuwał?

\- Jesteś skończonym idiotą, Rogers! - syknął nagle Stark.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu!

Steve skulił się w sobie, a brunet jęknął i rzucił się na niego mocno przytulając.

\- Ał...

Tony odsunął się, ale wciąż niecałkowicie. Delikatnie trzymał boki Kapitana.

\- Przepraszam... Ale... - Przetarł swoje włosy. - Myślałem, że to koniec...

Steve widział, jak walczy ze swoimi uczuciami. Jak szklą mu się oczy i wiedział, że tak naprawdę, nie był na niego zły. 

\- Jak?  
\- Tak, jak powiedziałem. Masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Quill i ta jego trupa cyrkowa byli niedaleko. Zdążyli odebrać sygnał SOS zanim twój lokalizator padł, a może raczej powinienem powiedzieć, zanim został zgnieciony. Znaleźli cię, uwolnili i przywieźli z powrotem na ziemię.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam...  
Spojrzenie Tony'go stało się łagodne. Odgarnął blond włosy z czoła.  
\- W porządku - mruknął i nachylił się by pocałować spierzchnięte usta Kapitana. - Odpoczywaj teraz.

Steve uśmiechnął się lekko, spojrzał w bok i nagle jego serce podskoczyło. Na stoliku leżał jego telefon.  
\- Umm... Moja komórka...  
\- Tak? - Tony także zerknął na urządzenie. - Też przeżyła. A co?  
Blondyn przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nic.  
\- Śpij teraz - powiedział czule.

Gdy Steve zasnął, Tony złapał telefon drżącą ręką. Przesłuchał wiadomość tysiąc razy i za każdym razem siłą powstrzymywał się przed płaczem, ale nie zamierzał o tym mówić ukochanemu.  
Bo po co?  
To był list pożegnalny, a on nie zamierzał się żegnać.  
***


End file.
